Drawn to a Very Regular Crossover
by Big Boy Writer
Summary: It was just a Regular day at the park when some silly strangers came by for a visit? Could they be new friends? Read to find out! (I wrote this with MinorSmile10!)


Mordecai and Rigby sat in their living room, playing a 2v2 video game with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost. The four were playing Halo: Combat Evolved Team Deathmatch.

"This game is trash, dude!" Rigby yelled, his team losing horribly at the moment.

"The game doesn't suck, you just suck!" Mordecai yelled, getting frustrated.

"Come on ladies, try to win at least one round!" Muscle Man yelled.

"Stay focused, Muscle Man!" Hi Five Ghost replied.

The match lasted for only a few more minutes until High Five Ghost quickscoped Rigby for the final kill.

"AWW, WHAT?! That's completely bogus! This game stinks!" Rigby yelled, throwing his controller on the floor.

"Well, maybe you would like it more if you actually…"

Mordecai was cut off by the sound of a bus pulling up outside the house. The four rushed to the windows to see who arrived.

The theme song for your everyday reality show began to play as the cast of Drawn Together jumped off the bus.

Spanky Ham threw his luggage off the side of the bus and sighed with relief.

"Okay, we're here. Now, where are the black hookers at?" Spanky Ham demanded to know.

Hi Five Ghost suddenly started to hyperventilate.

"Hey man what's wrong?" Muscle Man asked, kinda confused.

"I KNOW THOSE PEOPLE! THEY ARE FROM DRAWN TOGETHER!"

Hi Five bolted out of the house through the kitchen door as fast as he could, given that he didn't have legs. Muscle Man and the others were very confused.

"What's he talking about?" Mordecai asked, a bit worried.

"I dunno, bros! That dude is acting completely whack!" Muscle Man commented.

The group looked back to see Foxxy slapping the shit out of Spanky Ham.

"Shut yo' pig cop ass up! Foxxy don't take no racist assholes in THIS park! Us black women ain't objects, we're living things!"

"...I mean hey, a few sleeping pills can fix that, right?" Spanky asked.

"He makes a good point. That's what my ancestors did to your people, and you all turned out kinda sorta almost fine." Princess Clara added.

Foxxy's left eye started to twitch, and she looked ready to yell every racial slur that came to her mind. Before she could though, Xandir stepped in.

"Guys, stop it! We need to stay focused on this week's challenge!"

Mordecai Rigby and Muscle Man watched the cast do their thing with visible confusion. As they were, Benson walked into the room.

"What are you three doing?! Get back to work, or you're FIRED!" Benson yelled, startling them.

"Whoa! Sorry Benson, but these weird people are outside." Mordecai responded.

Benson looked outside and saw the aforementioned weird people.

"You've got to be kidding me…who even ARE these people, and what did you two idiots do this time?!" Benson yelled, starting to freak out.

"Hey! We didn't do anything!" Rigby replied.

"Yeah, Benson! We were just hanging out a bit with Hi-Five Ghost and Muscle Man when these weirdos showed up out of nowhere!" Mordecai added.

"THEIR STUPID BUS IS TEARING UP THE PARK!" Benson screamed as he saw Wooldoor run into a tree while driving the bus.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Wooldoor yelled as he got sent flying through the windshield and through the wall into the park house's living room.

"Oh, hi there!" Wooldoor commented as he ran back out, and somehow immediately recovered.

Benson looked at the hole in the wall.

"Eeeererrrrr—GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Benson yelled at the top of his lungs.

Benson kneeled on the floor and slammed his fists into the ground, howling with rage like a baboon.

"I WANT THEM OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Benson screamed.

"Woah there, Benson! Don't blow a fuse, dude!" Rigby replied.

"Woah bro, relax Benson, my dude! I'll go out there and politely yet firmly ask them to leave!" Muscle Man added, trying his hardest to impress Benson.

"...Fine. But mark my words, if I see those guys tearing up the park again, YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Benson yelled before walking out of the room.

The group looked back outside to see the bus was now on fire.

"Woah. We'd better hop to it, Mordecai." Rigby commented.

"No way guys, you need to let an experienced professional handle this." Muscle Man replied.

"Naaah, it's all good my dude. Me and Rigby can handle this. I mean, they can't be that bad."

Mordecai and Rigby ran outside to confront the intruders but then got scared shitless from what they saw.

"No, Foxxy, please stop! My testes are very painful to squeeze and hurt!" Wooldoor yelled as he was tied to a tree.

"Foxxy don't take no for an answer!" Foxxy yelled as she kicked Wooldoor in the balls.

"Woah, you don't see that every day!" Mordecai exclaimed as Rigby was terrified, the two hearing a scream of pain from Wooldoor.

"Let's just get out of here, forget what Benson says! I don't want my pepperonis to get Africanized by a knee smackin' into em!"

Foxxy heard this dumbass racist comment and immediately focused on Rigby.

"Way to go, dude." Mordecai said while narrowing his eyes.

"What!? I'm a coon just like she is, so I have a free pass to say what I want!" Rigby yelled as he crossed his arms.

Mordecai decided to do something not completely stupid and grabbed Rigby's arm. Before Rigby could yell about this, he got a glimpse of Foxxy running after them.

"FOXXY DON'T TAKE NO SHIT FROM NO DUMBASS ANIMALS!"

"No! Don't let her near me!" Rigby yelled as well.

Rigby joined Mordecai in running towards the house. They managed to get back inside and slammed the door shut. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, while Muscle Man stared at them.

"This is why you should have just let me handle this."

Muscle man walked out to confront the cast of Drawn Together. Mordecai and Rigby ran to the window to watch from the safety of the house.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Muscle Man yelled.

Everyone ran up to him and just stared at him.

"I need you all to either calm down or leave, right now! You're causing a giant disturbance in the park!" Muscle Man stated proudly.

"Hey, wait! Part of this week's challenge was to throw a man with green skin in a cage and piss all over them!" Xandir yelled.

"W-WHAT?!" Muscle Man yelled in confusion.

"WHAT?!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled in unison.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Let's get him!" Captain Hero yelled.

The cast all piled on top of Muscle Man and started beating him up, eliciting screams of pain. His clothes were ripped off in the struggle, leaving him completely naked.

Mordecai and Rigby watched on in disbelief and fear. They had no idea what they could do to help, without suffering the same fate.

"OOOOAAAAAGHH! OH NO, BROS!" Muscle Man yelled as he tried desperately to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Captain Hero yelled, grabbing Muscle Man by his hair.

"AHHHHHFDFASGDS!" Muscle Man screeched.

They grabbed his arms and legs and dragged him to the cage. The cage was just large enough to fit him, and only gave him a few inches of free space.

"AGSDHAWAFWADFA!" Muscle Man screeched again while trying to get out of the cage.

"Alright everyone, you know the rules! Whoever can get the most piss and or shit on him, will win!" Xandir excitedly announced, clearly pumped for this challenge.

"Oh no, bros…" a very beaten up Muscle Man commented.

Mordecai and Rigby watched in horror as their friend was about to suffer quite a terrible fate. As this was about to happen, Benson walked back in.

"Why are you two still in here?! Those people better be go-"

Benson froze up when he saw what was happening outside.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Benson screeched while running towards the door.

He rushed out with a baseball bat, ready to save Muscle Man. But just as he got out, he was immediately hit by a van. This was no ordinary van though.

"This week's challenge has a special guest, everyone! Take a gander at... GORILLAZ!" A random announcer yelled.

All of a sudden, 2D and Noodle jumped out of the van. 2D had his cock out and Noodle was wearing a 12-inch strap-on.

"I always wanted to fuck a gumball machine." 2D said, clearly high on cocaine.

"Wh-what?!" Benson yelled.

2D decided to shut Benson up, and stuck a very used buttplug in his mouth while Noodle tied him up. 2D and Noodle threw the tied up Benson in the back of the van, obviously against his wishes. Benson luckily managed to spit the buttplug out, being able to taste that it had obviously been used before. Though, this was little comfort as the van started to take off.

"NOOOOOO! HELP MEEE! HELP MEEEEEeeeeeee..." Benson screamed as the van drove away.

While this was happening, the cast of Drawn Together had all taken their pants off.

"Alright everyone, PISS!" The random announcer guy yelled.

Everyone quickly pissed on Muscle Man as they all signed with relief.

"Oh fuck yeah, I've been holding this in for days!" Toot yelled with a near orgasmic reaction.

"Uh, guys, why is my pee blue?" Wooldoor asked nervously.

"EAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Muscle man yelled as he shook the cage around like a maniac.

Mordecai and Rigby could hear him all the way from inside the house.

"That's disgusting! But for some reason, it still turns me on!" Rigby yelled.

"What?!" Mordecai shouted as he looked at Rigby judgmentally.

"Never mind that! We have to somehow rescue Muscle Man!"

Rigby tried to stay confident as he gave Mordecai a completely fear-filled look.

"Are you nuts?! We won't last a minute out there!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby knew he was right. There was no way they could rescue him themselves. This suddenly gave Rigby an idea.

"SKIPS!" Rigby yelled as he ran to get the house phone.

Mordecai closely followed behind.

"Dude, you're right! Let's give him a call!" Mordecai replied.

Rigby started dialing the phone to call Skips but kept messing up the number.

"Dude what are you doing?!" Mordecai yelled.

"I'm too scared! MY FINGERS AREN'T WORKING RIGHT!" Rigby screamed as he slammed his hands against the wall in frustration.

"That's it, give me that!" Mordecai yelled, grabbing the phone out of Rigby's hands. He quickly dialed the number, and luckily Skips answered.

"Yeah?" Skips asked.

"SKIPS YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE NOW! THEY'RE...oh god, they're crapping all over Muscle Man!" Mordecai yelled.

"What?! Oh, this I have to see...actually, not see. Yeah, I didn't need to see that." Skips replied as he looked out the window, seeing the Drawn Together characters pooping on Muscle Man.

"EAAAAAYUUGH!" Muscle Man yelled.

"See?! We're too scared to go out there, please help us!" Mordecai yelled.

Skips sighed with exasperation.

"Fine, I'll go out there and give 'em what for. But you guys owe me for this. You owe me so, so much."

Mordecai and Rigby looked out the window, watching Skips walk out to confront the cast of Drawn Together. Skips finally approached the cast, leaving Mordecai and Rigby to see what happens.

"Oh man, they're talking. I hope everything goes...DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?!" Mordecai yelled as he noticed Rigby was munching a bag of popcorn.

"What? This is entertaining stuff." Rigby replied.

Out of the blue, Mordecai noticed Spanky Ham hitting Skips in the back of the knee with a crowbar from behind.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Skips yelled as he crashed to his knees in pain.

"Take this, you damn Himalayan immigrant!" Spanky yelled as he hit Skips a few more times.

Everyone else from Drawn Together started beating him up too, piling on top of him. Mordecai and Rigby just heard screaming and fighting noises.

"SKIPS!" Mordecai yelled as he pressed his face against the window.

"Ah, he'll probably maybe almost be fine! I hope, I really hope…" Rigby replied.

The two noticed Captain Hero dragging Skips' nearly unconscious body to the golf cart. Skips could do nothing but watch as Captain Hero tied a rope around his legs.

"What are you lot gonna do to me?!" Skips wheezed.

"You ready to play 'Drag The Fag', yeti-thing?" Captain Hero replied.

"Oh no, OH no, OH NO, OH NO, OH NOOO, OHHH NOOOOOO!" Skips yelled as Captain Hero drove the cart with Skips tied to it, dragging him along for the ride.

"SKIIIIIIPS!" Rigby and Mordecai yelled in unison.

Captain Hero purposely drove through many Poison Ivy bushes and rough rocky parts. Skips continued to cry out in pain, the more he was dragged. The rest of the cast watched on while cheering.

"Yeah! Fuck him up!" Princess Clara yelled while ripping her dress off.

The carnage was enough to finally piss Mordecai off.

"Dude, we have to go out there and at least TRY to help." Mordecai said sternly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Rigby yelled.

"You can stay here if you want, but I can't just leave them out there! I'm going at it alone if you're not coming!" Mordecai replied.

Mordecai grabbed a golf club and opened the door to go out.

"N-no! You can't go out there alone man!"

Rigby picked up a basketball in a rush and ran out next to Mordecai. The two ran out the door and yelled like lunatics, ready to kick some cartoon ass.

Foxxy immediately noticed Rigby holding a basketball and looked him dead in the eyes.

"YOU THINK JUST CUZ' I'M BLACK I WANT TO PLAY BASKETBALL?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU LIL' COON! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Foxxy yelled.

Mordecai looked down at Rigby's 'weapon' and got frustrated.

"A basketball? You brought a basketball to use as a weapon?" Mordecai asked angrily.

"I'm sorry okay?! I was in a hurry!" Rigby yelled.

"Oh, so now you think us black women all like using weapons, do ya?! WELL, YOU'RE RIGHT! SO LET ME SHOW YOU A REAL WEAPON!" Foxxy yelled as she pulled out a Glock 19.

She pointed the gun at Rigby and shot him in the leg.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! I'M DYING, HELP ME MORDECAI!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai picked up the basketball and threw it at Foxxy, hitting her in the face and stunning her.

"I take it back Rigby, good call on bringing the basketball!" Mordecai yelled as he picked up Rigby and ran away from the dazed Foxxy.

He tried his best to make it towards the front door. He was in arms reach when Ling Ling yelled out something.

"(Japanese yelling)"

A bolt of lightning shot out from Ling Ling and hit Mordecai directly in the back.

"AAA-AA-AHHHHH-HHHH-HHH!"

Mordecai dropped Rigby and fell to his knees. Both of them had lost the strength and willpower to move.

Ling Ling came flying at Mordecai, and hit him directly in the face, making him drop the golf club.

"LING LIIIIIIIIING!" Ling Ling yelled as he electrocuted Mordecai again.

"R-R-R-R-R-IIIIGB-B-B-B-B-YYYYY!" Mordecai yelled.

"I GOT YOU, BUDDY! EAAAAAAAHHHHHH!' Rigby yelled as he grabbed the golf club and whacked Ling Ling off, sending him flying into a bush.

"Rigby, bro..go on without me…" Mordecai said with a cough as he was burnt up a lot.

"NO! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Rigby yelled as he tried to drag Mordecai back in the house.

The pain from the gunshot was too much though, and Rigby couldn't move around that much anymore.

"Dude...it's up to you now…" Mordecai replied wearily as he finally passed out.

Rigby decided to take his advice and slowly moved away, only to get grabbed by Foxxy.

"Oh no y'all don't! I'm taking you down to pain town!" Foxxy yelled as she punched Rigby in the face.

"Owww…" Rigby replied.

She proceeded to drag him and Mordecai by the legs. Specifically, by Rigby's shot leg.

"OOOOEEEEGGHHHAAAAAA! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Rigby yelled in agonizing pain.

"Foxxy don't appreciate wimps!" Foxxy yelled as she spread Rigby's legs and kicked him in the groin with her high heels.

"OWWWWWWW!" Rigby yelled as he grabbed his crotch in pain.

Foxxy dragged him back to the rest of the cast, as Ling Ling finally recovered.

"(Japanese speaking…)" Ling Ling said as he had a huge bump on his head from the golf club.

"This episode isn't over yet, guys! The next part of the challenge is to vomit on the green guy!" Xandir announced.

"Naaa, you guys go ahead without me. This little Coon is about to feel Foxxy's rage!" Foxxy yelled with anger.

The rest of the cast, besides Captain Hero, nodded their heads and pulled out bottles of Ipecac. They all took huge chugs and ran up to Muscle Man.

"My belly feels funny...and I'm not pregnant this time!" Toot yelled.

"Oh god, here it comes!" Clara added.

"Last time this happened, Foxxy drank an entire bottle of vodka in ten seconds, she passed out and I was able to touch her in the-BAAAAAAGHHH!" Spanky Ham attempted to comment.

Suddenly they all threw up at once, covering Muscle Man in the putrid stomach waste.

"GHHAJKDJAKAHSKJSSKLAHAORLRJSK!" Muscle Man screeched as he was vomited all over by a bunch of crazy fuckers. This was not a good day to be Muscle Man.

Finally, everyone was done.

"Oh god, that smells like pure sick!" Wooldoor yelled as he covered his nose.

"It's just a regular Tuesday afternoon for me!" Spanky Ham said with a laugh.

"YOU GUYS ARE SICK! SICK!" Muscle Man yelled as he wiped vomit off his eyes.

"Oh that reminds me, I have diarrhea!" Spanky said as he pulled his pants down and sprayed pure 100% pig shit at Muscle Man, straight from his anus. A very loud dubstep-style fart could be heard as Spanky shat on Muscle Man.

"OH NOOO, BROOOOS! EAAAAAUUUGH IT'S IN MY MOOOOOUTH!" Muscle Man yelled.

Meanwhile, Foxxy started to torture Rigby.

"First of all, I gotta make sure yo' dumb ass don't bleed out!" Foxxy yelled as she pulled out a blowtorch and welding mask.

"Oh no, please don't-EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rigby yelled, while starting to cry.

Foxxy used the blowtorch to cauterize Rigby's wound shut. She would've used bandages, but she was too pissed off.

"I'll teach yo' dumb ass how to disrespect ME!" Foxxy yelled, picking up the golf club.

Foxxy spread Rigby's legs open and whacked him in the balls with the club.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Rigby yelled, grabbing his crotch again.

She whacked him again in the gunshot wound with the club, eliciting another scream of pain.

"YOU LIKE THAT HUH!? YOU LIKE FOXXY LOVE'S BLACK THUNDER?!" Foxxy yelled as she hit Rigby again with the club, this time in the head.

Rigby's vision started to turn blurry, but he still looked around at all the carnage.

Muscle Man was still getting covered in Diarrhea, Skips was still getting dragged, and Mordecai was having dicks drawn on him by Toot.

"Focus your Coon ass on me!" Foxxy yelled.

Foxy pulled her Glock 19 out again and shot Rigby in his other leg.

"GHHAAAAAOOHHHHHAAHHHHH!

"QUIET!" Foxxy demanded.

Foxxy Started to rapidly smack Rigby across the face with her gun. As Rigby started to cry and beg for her to stop, she smacked him in the balls.

"OWWWWW, STOP HITTING ME IN THE BALLS!" Rigby yelled in pain.

"Your Coon ass ain't getting any mercy from me!"

Foxxy downed a bottle of purple stuff, then broke the glass bottle over his head. Rigby was now bleeding in several areas and on the verge of losing consciousness.

Just as Foxxy was about to do something much more horrible to Rigby, Hi Five Ghost and Pops pulled up in another golf cart.

"And who the fuck are you?!" Foxxy yelled at them.

"Oh, I'm their boss! Murderous show, jolly murderous show!" Pops yelled, pulling out a shotgun.

Before Foxxy could react, Pops shot her in the chest, sending her flying several feet backwards.

"Fuck all y'all niggas...ugh." Foxxy said weakly as she died on the spot.

"Ooooh, the jelly just went everywhere! Jolly good show!" Pops yelled.

"Uh...you didn't have to kill her, you-ah, never mind." Hi Five Ghost replied, seeing Pops covered in Foxxy's blood.

Everyone was too shocked to move and just stood their ground in fear. Well, everyone except for Spanky, who was pissing on Muscle Man Again.

"UHHHHhhhhhhh…" Hi Five Ghost said with a very shocked yet still visibly confused tone of voice.

"Oh bad show, horrid bad show! This won't do at all now, will it?!" Pops said as he pulled out the shotty again.

Pops shot Spanky ham in the balls from behind, making bloody cum get all over Muscle Man. Muscle Man was completely traumatized at this point and started to cry.

"OOOOOAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGHGHH!" Spanky yelled as he hopped around in pain.

"Pathetic show, jolly pathetic show!" Pops yelled, shooting Spanky in the head and killing him.

Toot, Xandir, Clara, and Wooldoor all stared in fear. A very dizzy Ling Ling came out of a bush and goose-stepped around a bit. Hi Five Ghost pulled out a Desert Eagle and capped Ling Ling in the neck and chest, blowing his head completely off and getting blood everywhere.

Rigby watched the carnage all around him. It was like a fucked-up trainwreck where a bunch of people die, and he just couldn't look away.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKERS...fuckin'...DIE I GUESS!" Hi Five Ghost yelled as he chased down Toot, Xandir, Clara, and Wooldoor.

"CAPTAIN WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Xandir yelled at Captain Hero.

Captain Hero angrily drove the cart at Hi Five Ghost, ready to do some road rage.

"Oh no you don't, High Five is a jolly good guy!" Pops shouted with glee as he pulled an incendiary grenade out of his pocket.

He tossed it at Captain Hero, landing it right in the cupholder. The grenade detonated on impact, setting the cart on fire and making it explode. Captain Hero jumped out of the cart while screaming as he was burning alive, dying a couple of seconds later as a secondary explosion happened from the fuel tank. Luckily, Skips was still alive after quite some time of being dragged across the park, somehow.

With Captain Hero dead, Hi Five shot at Wooldoor. He managed to hit him directly in the back of the heart. Strangely enough, though, he didn't immediately die and just fell to the ground.

"I'M DYING!" Wooldoor yelled, bleeding like crazy.

"Well yeah...you just got shot in the-"

"I'M DYIIIIING!" Wooldoor yelled again, this time being needlessly dramatic.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Hi-Five Ghost yelled as he shot Wooldoor in the chest. Wooldoor fell to the ground, assumedly dead.

"Phew...that takes care of that!" Pops exclaimed.

Wooldoor suddenly and conveniently popped back up, somehow.

"IIIII'M DYIIIIIIIING! AAAAAGHGHGHGGGGGHHHHHH!" Wooldoor screamed at the top of his lungs until Hi Five Ghost finally capped him in the head.

"This one's for my green nigga Muscle Man!" Hi Five Ghost yelled as he put three more bullets in Wooldoor's torso.

Xandir watched in horror as another contestant died before his very eyes.

"Nooo! The episode is ruined!" Xandir cried out, while on his knees (ironically enough).

Out of nowhere, the Jew Producer ran into the scene, getting very pissed off.

"THE EPISODE IS RUINED NOW, THANKS TO YOU!" The Jew Producer yelled.

"Who are you?!" Pops yelled as he got Muscle Man out of the cage.

"That's the Jew Producer! He's the guy who works on Drawn Together. He probably wrote this 'episode' too!" Hi Five Ghost yelled.

"That I did, and I was going to put this episode on YouTube as an art-house film! UNTIL YOU BASTARDS RUINED IT!" Jew Producer screamed as he started pulling his hair.

"WAIT. You're the one who had them go doodoo all over me?!" Muscle Man yelled with unbridled and unhinged rage.

"That's right, what are you going to do about it?" Jew Producer replied, not knowing he was fucking with the wrong guy.

"REEEEEAULUAGH!" Muscle Man yelled as he tackled Jew Producer to the ground and punched him several times in the speaker.

"Ow, ow, OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jew Producer yelled.

Muscle Man picked up a giant rock and hit Jew Producer in the stomach with it, making him cough up static.

"OHH, STOP THIS! STOP IT NOW!"

Muscle Man was now angry beyond reason. He threw gobs of shit and piss at Jew Producer, getting it down his speaker and making him go haywire.

"YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG BRO, BRO!" Muscle Man yelled as he elbow dropped the Jew Producer.

Pops and Hi Five Ghost decided to take this opportunity to kill the rest of the Drawn Together characters before they could hurt anyone else.

"ROT! FUCKING ROT!" Hi Five yelled while unloading his entire clip.

Hi Five Ghost only managed to hit Toot in the leg, making her trip and fall.

"OH GOD! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE EXERCISED MORE!" Toot yelled.

Pops watched on, a little sad.

"I understand why you're so upset, but you just wasted your entire clip and got one hit. Not even a fatal one either…"

Pops proceeded to cap Toot in the face with his shotgun, blasting her brains all over Rigby.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DID IT EVEN GET ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!?" Rigby yelled with surprise, almost comically.

"See? It's best to just shoot them and get it over with."

Pops handed the gun to Hi Five Ghost.

"Now you try."

Hi Five held the gun in confusion for a moment, before giving the two surviving cast members an angry look.

"Oh no! I don't want to die! This is my last life!" Xandir cried out, with tears filling his eyes.

"Well… I know that I'm going to Heaven. So enjoy hell, queer!" Princess Clara yelled.

Hi Five capped both directly in the head. Blood and brain bits scattered all over, getting everything quite messy.

"WHOOOOOOOO! I JUST GOT BACK FROM BEATING UP THAT JEW BOT!" Muscle Man yelled, still covered in piss, shit, and vomit.

"Jolly good show! I'm glad this experience hasn't at all affected you in any negative way!"

"Yeah! And you know who else isn't affected in a… in a…"

Muscle man looked around for a moment and suddenly started to freak out.

"WHY BRO?! WHHYYYY!?"

Muscle man fell to the ground and started to cry.

Mordecai was still passed out and burnt up, Rigby had now passed out, was beaten up and covered in someone else's blood, Skips was also unconscious and covered in skid marks, and Muscle Man was traumatized.

"Wait...where's Benson?" Pops asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure?" Hi Five Ghost replied.

"HE GOT KID-D-D-NAP-P-PED...BY THE GORILLAZ! EAAAAAUUUGHUGHUGHUE!" Muscle Man yell-cried.

Pops pulled out dual wield machine pistols and loaded them.

"Oh my, I always knew that band was up to no good. Don't worry, I'll have Benson back here in a hurry!"

Pops ran out, leaving Hi Five alone with his traumatized friends.

"Wait, what do the Gorillaz want with Benson?" Hi-Five Ghost wondered.

D


End file.
